Cabin0416
Cabin0416 '''(commonly known as '''Cabin) is a member of the CPA community. He joined sometime in 2014 and left in the summer of 2016. He officially rejoined the community in the summer of 2019, eventually retiring in November. He rejoined the community again in early 2020. 2014-2016 2014 Cabin joined Club Penguin in 2013, and joined his first army, the Golden Troops, in late 2014. His time in the army was short-lived, and he was inactive. After his time in the Golden Troops, Cabin joined the Pirates. Though he was inactive, he spent more time there than he did in his previous army. 2015 In early 2015, Cabin joined the Light Troops. Earning the trust of its leaders, Cabin soon became Lieutenant General. In late May, Cabin joined the Blue Miners Army after a split from the Light Troops. He became a Blue Lord, a second in command position, before the army disbanded in September. That same month, Cabin's friend from previous armies, sweetjoanne75, created the Dauntless Army. Cabin was the first to join. One week, the army got #1 on the SMAP Top Ten Armies list. Cabin was soon promoted to Supreme Commander, the first in command position. During this time, Cabin and his previously mentioned friend created a CPA news website called Club Penguin Army Coffee Table. Cabin ran it for two and a half years before officially shutting it down. The Dauntless Army merged with the Light Troops in October. From October to the end of that year, Cabin hopped between armies. 2016 In January 2016, Cabin continued hopping between armies. These armies included the Army Republic, Ice Warriors, and the Red Troops. That same month, he joined the Night Rebels. He became Brigadier General before going back to the Light Troops, where they maxed 100+ troops per battle. He hopped a few more armies before leaving the CPA community altogether. 2019 2019 On June 21st, 2019, Cabin officially rejoined the CPA community, joining the Recon Federation of Club Penguin on June 25th. Cabin was quickly promoted, becoming an Ice Agent on June 27th, Lieutenant on June 29th, Colonel on July 7th, and his current position of General on July 17th. In early September, Cabin restarted the Club Penguin Army Coffee Table, eventually renaming it to Club Penguin Armies Coffee Table. On September 26, 2019, Cabin left the Recon Federation of Club Penguin for good. On September 29, 2019, Cabin created the Club Penguin Guard. On October 4, Cabin dissolved the Club Penguin Guard retired from the CPA community. At an unknown point, Cabin resurfaced within CPOAC renamed from CPOAL within the newly revived Light Troops as a second in command. On November 4, Cabin officially retired from the Club Penguin army community. 2020 2020 Cabin rejoined the army community on January 27th, 2020, by joining the Army of Club Penguin. On February 7th, 2020, Cabin left the Army of Club Penguin and joined the Romans. Achievements * Listed in the Blue Miners Army List of Notable Troops * Holder of the Award of Courage (Combat) (RFCP) Quotes * "RPF SUCKS we should say" (May 2015) * "...the Light Troops legacy lives on." (February 2016) * "We've lost Beanie, Antarctica, and White House, but we're not going to lose this tournament nor this war." (July 2019) * "True freedom can only be achieved when you are in no army at all." (September 2019) Category:Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Pirates Category:Light Troops